User talk:Lisa URAQT
Hi everyone! Lisa URAQT here, an of Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. If you need any help, want some advice, or just want to chat, feel free to click the fancy little "Leave message" button on the top of the screen here and type away! I'll be happy to help with anything, so there's no reason to be shy. I'll check this page as often as I can, so your comments should be answered within a week or less. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] ---- Hello. I am the last admin of this wiki, which is sort of abandoned. It is nice to meet someone over here, so welcomed. I am joining your story, I like it a lot (I love to play with things like magical serpents, dragons, the Moon and Sacred Fires). I wanna be the child of sun if it is OK for you. I will be adding some material of my own.Innovilizer 14:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. In the greek mythology, the empusas (empusae) are female ghosts with torso of a beautiful woman although they are a serpent or similar beast from the waist down, they laid with young men to suck his blood and devour their young hearts. I can imagine them riding dragons and terrorizing the regions with their dark magic, turning men into his slaves and/or putting demonic snakes into their hearts to make new dragons for their black chariots, sacrificing them to their evil lunar deity. I will be working to expand it.Innovilizer 03:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hey lisa! Ccbermanzzpedia!(dont have a page here so shoot me :P!) Congratulations! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lisa! Happy B-wait, it ain't your birthday, is it? anyways, Congratulations on your adoption!--Shade Link 19:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Even though I may be gone from ZP(for blocking Joe on a wiki he doesn't even care about so I can avoid problems with him there), you can still find me here and on some other wikis. I wanted to let you know else you'd find me, cause I recently saw Joe talking to a wikia staff member, telling her a bunch of things, with most of them being lies, so because of that, I still want you to know where you can find me.--Shade So, do you know how to make bots?--'Shade Link ' 22:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could draw some of the characters from Fate? I will try if I can.--'Shade Link ' 20:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Larnzak Would you like to join Larnzak? If you join, you could lead a faction, destroy evil, and much more. Factions without leaders are the Dual Republicans, the Equalists, the Anarchists, and the Technologists. You can join any faction, but could you please lead the Technologists, a leader is desperately needed. Post on my talk for more. One last thing- the current chapter is Rebellion, war has started, and factions are forming governments. The game will progress when 4 people have governments. Baconator42 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) you should come here more often its better then ZeldapediaLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 22:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC)